The Noble House of Potter
by brokenwings1995
Summary: Life is colored in shades of gray rather than simple black and white, dark and light. An abused Harry is saved by an estranged family member. Meet the young rebellious Little sister of James Potter, how will our young hero's fate change as he is raised by a witch who pilots life in the gray area's of life? After all building a legacy can take everything Dark!Harry?Fem!Draco (OC/?)


So long time no see, sorry life has been insane, i promise to update my stories soon. But here is an idea that's been swimming around in my head, a dark Harry with an overprotective grayish sister, who saves harry and a female Draco. So yeah, here we go..

Also warning, this story will contain cutting, character death, cursing, actual teenage thought process, mentions of child abuse, and several dark themes. Later chapters will contain smut, so you have been warned.

Brokenwing1995 owns nothing but my oc's and own plot twist, everything else belongs to the ever brilliant J.K. Rowling.

A peaceful night settled over Privet Drive, most of the residents were either outside enjoying the balmy evening, or sleeping. However not all was perfect, in one house in particular a whimpering could be heard. Most would take the pitiful sound as a small animal, or perhaps a puppy, but they would be very wrong my dear readers.

"Get back here you useless brat! What did I say about stopping halfway through!" A large man bellowed, his fat face turning purple from anger, and his giant meaty fist waved wildly in front of his crazed eyes, they were black with anger, wild, and unpredictable.

His fist however was, if one looked closer, covered with drying blood. Fleeing from the obscenely large angry brute, was a small boy. His black hair hung unruly over his forehead, hiding green eyes that scrambled around fearfully. Terrified that this time, his guardian would be too far gone too stop.

"Vernon! Stop this madness, you're going to kill him!" A thin woman shrieked her horse like face red from anger and embarrassment, glaring at her husband and the tiny child at the same time. In the background a rather plump child that looked much like his father, just smirked at the boy, but resumed his attention on the telly, as even his cousin being beat to death was only a passing distraction until his show had come back on.

The woman, grabbed the man's arm, Vernon, befor he could manage to reach the boy. The boy in question, praying to whatever god was listening, too save him, too keep him alive, swearing to be a good boy for the rest of his life.

At that precise moment, fate altered a bit, taking pity on the small child, as the front door the little dark haired boy was leaning against was pulled open. In front of all this madness stood a woman, in her early 20's. She was rather pretty, though the most distracting feature was the wand she held in her left hand. Her Bright green eyes blazing as she looked at her aunt, and uncle.

"Well hello, and just what do we have here Auntie? And Uncle Vernon, you're looking foolish as ever. Its nice to see your treating my cousin well. But not too worry, he'll no longer be in your care."

The young woman walked inside of the house, the small boy deciding she was safer than his current caretakers, dived behind her legs. The woman glanced down and frowned at the sight of the boy cowering, choosing a complete stranger of his supposed "guardians".

"You freak just like the little shits mother. You get out of my house before I show you your place!" The foolish man charged closer, knocking over his wife, who was trying to stop the stupid brute.

" _Lapifors!"_ the young woman said undeterred and the big brute transformed into a fat, slightly angry rabbit, making the small boy laugh at the scene of his attacker now an ugly rabbit hopping around in terror at his sudden predicament. The thin woman, looked at her estranged niece and nearly cried in terror.

"Now auntie, I do believe that it is time it took my sweet baby cousin here. I want his baby blanket. Now." The last of the sickeningly sweet statement a clear command. The horse faced woman ran off in search of the ratty old thing, cursing herself for not keeping it cleaner, praying her niece didn't curse her or her son like her stupid husband.

The young woman watched her aunt scurry off, breathing out she turned and squatted down to see her little cousin.

"Hello there Harry, my name is Jamie, Jamie Potter." She smiled at the small boy, his face looking at her in confusion at first and then wonder. Taking in his savior, her Green eyes much darker than his, her long hair a dark black like his own just as unruly and kind smile. It was a moment before her words reached his childish mind.

"That's my name!" He exclaimed reaching out to touch the woman before him. She smiled and held her arms out, not wanting to push the small child, his body held the markings of old wounds, and some barely scabbing. She hid her fury as the little boy, for the first time being offered affection reached for her immediately, scared she'd disappear as quickly as she came.

Tightening her arms around him, careful of his tiny frame she scowled. He was supposed to be six years old, yet he was small enough to pass as a four year old. She let out a slight growl, and felt the boy tremble, sacred he had enacted her ire, and became still as a statue. He was scared she would push him away like everyone else had.

"It's ok Harry I'm not mad at you, sweet boy." She murmured in his ear and he immediately relaxed. Perhaps this is what it felt to be held by a mummy he thought, reaching out to play with her black hair much like his own, long, unruly, and holding a slight curl.

"Today, Petunia would be nice." Jamie called out, as her aunt came rushing back holding the once beautiful handmade white and purple blanket, now dingy and brown as if it had been used to clean up dog crap one to many times. And truth be told the blanket was used for Vernon's sister, Marge, for one of her many dogs.

"We shall be leaving, you have no claim to Harry, his money, or his protection, nor claim as family too the Potter name." Petunia seemed to freeze at that, they were supposed to get monthly allowances for the boy, and be protected from the maniacs from her freakish sister's life. She started to reach out, to beg her niece for forgiveness, but before she could she was met with furious emerald fire, and thought better of it.

"Please, my husband. How will we live?" She begged, and looked at the disgraceful imbecile she had married, though even in rabbit form he was unattractive and stupid.

"He'll turn back to his idiotic brutish self in two days time. Goodbye auntie, take care." The young woman turned without a backward glance, and apparated with the little boy in her arms, determined her cousin would never see those horrid people ever again.


End file.
